This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. SUBPROJECT DESCRIPTION The Biosensor and Biomarker Technology (BBT) Core facility provides technical, resource support and hands on-training in environmental molecular and biochemical techniques. These services include analytical methods for determining biomarkers and environmental contaminants;isolation of proteins/toxicant adducts;and characterization of biomarkers of exposure. Bridge funding support is requested to maintain the Biomarker Technology component of the BBT core to provide core services to faculty investigators, monitoring exposure, effects and susceptibility of humans to environmental factors involved in the urban toxicological environment. The BBT core facility resources will be expanded to include a Toxicology component as a part of the new RCMI competitive renewal application already submitted to NIH/NCRR on May 24, 2011. The long-term goal of the BBT core is to support investigators involved in health disparity research and provide safety screening of new drug formulations developed by the various investigators involved in offering better therapeutic products to the minority population. The core staff will collaborate with the local city agencies like the Houston Health Department seeking answers to the urban toxicity problems, which primarily affect minorities and cause significant health disparity in the health outcomes for these patients. The core director, Dr. Mahmoud Saleh, has the expertise, leadership and motivation necessary to successfully carry out the proposed work. He has 35 years of research experiences and a broad background in chemistry and environmental toxicology, with specific training and expertise in key research areas for this application. In addition Dr. Saleh has collaborated with other researchers, and produced several peer-reviewed publications from each project. As a result of these previous experiences, he is aware of the importance of frequent communication among project members and of constructing a realistic research plan, timeline, and budget. Dr. Saleh has a demonstrated record of successful and productive research projects in areas of high relevance for the BBT core facility. The BBT facility will be crucial for achieving the goals and objectives of the RCMI program focusing on health disparities.